


Give Your Soul to the Night

by lucidscreamer



Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Present Tense, Seduction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Amy's point of view on the seduction scene from the 1985 "Fright Night". Old fic.





	Give Your Soul to the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Very old fic that I'm only now getting around to posting anywhere.
> 
> prompt: "a world of our own"
> 
> Title is from the song "Come to Me" on the original Fright Night soundtrack (and which plays during this scene in the movie)

In the flickering shadows of the firelight, I imagine we're in our own world. When you touch me, I wish it were true. Your fingertips on my bare skin ignite a new heat within, and I melt with longing for you.

Your eyes see through me, dare me to see into you. How can I resist?

Your lips caress my throat, and I remember: vampire! I should scream... Instead, I only gasp and withdraw. Your eyes reflect your pain; I feel like crying because I've hurt you.

For my sins, I offer my blood.

For love, you take my life.

 


End file.
